Blood Body Heat
by PurpleKillerPanda
Summary: While staying in Russia. The hotel Saya and Hagi are staying at looses power and the two must take drastic measures to keep warm.


Saya who _after _a long day of hunting wanted nothing more than to get back to the hotel and get some much needed sleep. She stood at the front gate waiting for her ride to arrive. She crossed her arms and sighed. She failed again. She thought she had her emotions in check, but she was wrong. _Claudia_. She shook her head. And tried to repress the memory by borrowing herself in her fur coat. _Next time. I will kill a Chiropteran. I won't fail the next mission the Red Shield assigned me._ She silently encouraged herself.

She heard the tapping of hoofs. She looked up as the carriage came to a shivered and went back into her coat, as snowflakes began to fall. She opened the door and hopped in. She sat across a stern faced David. He wore a stiff brown coat that went up to his collar. Shame and anger flashed Saya's face. She turned away so she wouldn't have to look at his stormy eyes. David ordered to driver to get moving. The driver pulled the reins and the carnegie began to steadily move. David glared at the young slayer. He crossed his arms over his broad chest. The stern look remained on his angular face. He cleared his throat.

"Status Report." He demanded.

Saya held her head down. She clenched her hands and forced back tears.

"Termination failed." She answered.

One of his eyebrows rose. "Why is that?"

She sighed and continued, "His brother got in the way."

"Did you tell him to get out of the way."

She clenched her teeth. "I did but he refused to move. he was protecting his brother. I ordered him to move again and was given the same response, so I attacked the b-"

"Chiropteran." He corrected.

Her hands began to tremble. "Yes the _chiropteran_ attacked me so I sliced off his arm. As I was about to deliver the final blow. The brother got back in the way. I stopped and told him to get out of the way. But then the chiropteran grabbed him and flew out the window." She finished and held her head back down in shame.

The carnegie remained silent. Saya closed her eyes and forced back more tears. David sat there cross. The only sound was the tri tort of hoofs hitting the pavement, and the creek of the old wheels. David cleared his throat once more causing her to glance up.

"What you did was completely _careless. _First of all we didn't even give you that assignment. Second you hesitated to kill a _chiropteran._ And lastly you endangered someone's life."

Saya turned away from him. She looked out the window and watched the snow fall. Tears fell down her face. David huffed.

"Crying. Isn't going to solve your problems. In two nights for now you atone for your mistake. You will not fail Red Shield again." He scolded.

The carriage came to a stop. Saya noticed the hotel and breathed a sigh of relief. She scooted over and opened the door. As she was getting out David stopped her. She glanced back and waited for his response.

His eyes narrowed. "I mean it. _Do not fail us again."_

She stared at him, "I won't." She turned around and jumped out. Her boots made a crunch. She looked down and noticed all the snow on the ground. Snow bombered around her causing her to become covered in a blanket of white. She ran through the biting cold till she reached the hotel. She entered and shivered. She then shook the snow off herself. Her eyes spent a moment adjusting since the only source of light was coming from some candles. _That's strange. It shouldn't be dark in her. _She shivered. _And cold._

She walked up to the front desk and rang the bell. She waited in the poorly lit room till the clerk finally arrived. A few minutes passed. She started to get impatent so she rung the bell shivered some more and decided to borrow into her coat. The clerk finally arrived with a bundle of candles in both arms. The woman's eyes widened.

"Oh I'm soo sorry." She said. "I was getting more candles to light up the place. Thank you for waiting." The woman put the bundle down on the desk. "So what can I do for you?"

"Uh um. I'm checked in room twelve. Names Saya." Saya pointed out.

"Oh okay." The woman bent down and came back up with a thick book covered in several layers of dust. The woman blew and the dust flew. Saya began to hack. The woman mumbled a quick apology and opened the book and started searching. Carefully so not to rip the crinked yellow pages. She kept skimming. "Let's see. Um not that! Oh there you are! Saya. Well your room was paid in advance, so you have nothing to worry about." The woman slammed the book casing more dust to pollute the air. "Well that be all?" She asked.

"Um..well. What's wrong with the lights?" Saya pointed out.

The woman let out a heavy sigh. "Well the storm knocked out all the power. So you'll have to make do without. But don't worry your teacher has wood in the fireplace and candles to light. So you have plenty of light and heat to keep warm till this bloody blizzard passes."

"Wait teacher!?"

"Well your teacher of course! He came here earlier after his cello lesson. I told him about what happened to the power and supplied him with some wood and candles. He's been holed up in the room all night."

Saya's heart leaped. "Thanks!" She exclaimed and sprinted up the stairs. She took the key out of her pocket her heart hammering. A grin spread across her pink face. She was gonna see Hagi. She wondered where he ran off too? After the fight he just left. Making her very angry that he left. She stopped.

_For heaven's sake, Saya! It could be just a mean prank that the desk clerk is playing on you. Besides he left for several days, and never told you why. He didn't even say goodbye._

She ignored her conscience when she reached the door. She stared down at her key and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and unlocked the door. She kept them closed and threw open the door. Hagi was playing his cello. The light dimmed of his dark hair. He stopped playing when Saya entered the room tears running down her face. She felt a huge weight lifted off her chest. She ran towards him. He put the cello aside, and stood up. She threw herself at him. His eyes widened as they crushed to the floor. He quickly recovered and squeezed back. She pulled back her tear stained eyes narrowed. She begun to beat his chest.

"Were! Where! YOU!?" She sobbed and beat harder.

"I thought you needed some space." He answered.

"But you worried me to death!" She pondered even harder. "I thought you di-"

"Saya don't." He pulled her in. "I'm here now. And I will keep you safe. Now." He brushed back a strand of her hair. "You had a long day. You must get some rest."

On gue she let out a loud yawn. "Good idea." She wiped her eyes. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed."

"Alright and I'll be waiting." He smiled.

She stood up and sighed. "I told you. You don't have to say that."

"As you wish."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed. She jumped on. She threw off her coat and unlaced her boots. She pulled them off and they crushed to the floor. Hagi got up and picked them up and placed them on a nearby chair. Saya got under the covers and pulled them up to her chin.

"Good night, Hagi."

"Sweet dreams, Saya."

Saya closed her eyes and went to sleep, but awaken several hours later shivering. She threw off the covers. She sat up sneezing and her teeth started to chatter. She held herself. She turned and faced Hagi who was attempting to read a paperback. He crumpled the book shut and sighed.

"Saya. What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-it's f-f-freezing in here. Turn up the heat."

"Electricity out."

She silently swore and took the blanket and draped over her shoulders. "Well then put more wood in the fire." She begged.

"Were all out. I used it all in the fire earlier."

"What! why? Hagi! I'm freezing!" She whined. She shivered harder, and her teeth cluttered louder. She felt a sharp pain spread across her fingertips. Hagi sat there quietly watching Saya freeze. He was cold also but wasn't openly complaining about it.

Saya sneezed again and took another blanket to cover up. Hagi could feel the frigid air attack his back. He let out a small shiver. Saya let out another sneeze and squeezed the blankets together.

"Your cold too?" She asked.

He slowly nodded and shivered some more.

She sighed. "Okay I wish I had never didn't have to suggest this, but there is no other option. The fire's about to go out and the candles suck, and the temperature is below freezing! If we don't want to freeze to death and make it to tomorrow..we'll…" She blushed heavily and wrapped the covers tighter. "Hagi..I.. suggest..we..sleep together.." She gulped. "Naked."

He immediately stopped shaking. "Saya?"

"But," She said sternly. "There will be ground rules. Rule one: No groping. Rule two: No kissing. This is not sex but survival. Got it Hagi?"

He head bobbed up and down.

"I mean it." She scolded. "If you break any of the rules. You will _pay_. Understood."

He nodded again.

"Good." She threw off the covers and got up. She started to undress. Hagi turned away and started unbuttoning his shirt, but his hands shook making hard. His eyes quickly glazed over. Saya's leggings were sprawled across the floor. He looked up her toned legs. She was about to lift her shirt. He quickly spun away and went back to unbuttoning. He took deep breaths to steady his heartbeat. They been together for so long. He grew up with her. She was the one who taught him to play the cello in the first place, and many other things. She saved him when he fell from the cliff. They been together for so long but _never_ had he got this time with her. Even though no intimacy was going to be involved.

"Hagi you done yet."

He glanced back and almost passed out. He clamped his jaw shut so that it wouldn't drop. When she was in nothing but her dark bra and panties. hands on her hips.A blush crept across his face.

"Hurry up." She ordered. "I'm cold and I don't want to be kept waiting."

"Okay, Saya. I'm almost done." He turned away and finished undressing. By the time he was finished, Saya was sprawled across the bed waiting. His heart began to race. He shut his eyes and slowly inched forward. She held out her hand and pulled him in. He laid beside her. Their gazes locked. He could see her bright red face. He gently placed his arm around her waist. She let out a small sigh.

"Oh this so _embarrassing_."

"I don't mind."

Her face reddened. She gripped his arms. She stared at him. Her mind racing. She took a deep breath. and pulled him in. His eyes widened.

"Saya what are you d-"

He was interrupted by the soft press her soft lips. A sudden warmth spread throughout his body. He pulled her closer. He didn't want it to awhile the world stopped. All the anger and turmoil in the world faded away. The was no need to worry about hunting Diva. Slaying the Chiropteran race. Orders form Red Shield. The only sound was of the crinkling emburs. But she started to pull away. He felt disappointmented they that she backed away. He smiled. She just broke one of the rules.

"I thought you said no kissing."

She grmiched. "Just one." She kissed him tenderly and rolled over on her side. "Okay that's the last one."

He sighed and pulled her closer. He leaned against the arch of her back.

"And Hagi."

"Yes." Digging his face into her back."

"This the last rule and the most important one. No one. _And I mean on one. Will ever know about this._

If only she could see the smile on his face. "As you wish, Saya."

"Thank you." She whispered. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing slowed. He pulled his face away and leaned on the felt her shoulder blades press into his chest. His heart pounded as heat radiated off her body. He took a deep breath and pulled her closer. He laid there and waited for morning to arrive.

…

Saya peeked her eyes open as rays of light entered the room. She tried to move but was being held by something. She stared down and the pair of arms holding her. She turned her head and looked at Hagi's closed eyes.

_Is he dead! _She started to panic. _Oh god! Hagi's dead! What I'm I gonna tell David! How I'M I GONNA TELL THE HOTEL CLERK! My only Chevalier! Is dead!_

She was about to scream but she felt his body start to shift behind her. She then completely turned over and placed a finger under his nose. Her finger noticed a soft breeze. _That is a relief. I thought you were dead._

She smiled and closed her eyes. _This is nice. Just a few more minutes. Then we'll get up. It's so peaceful. i haven't felt this relaxed in such a long time. I'm enjoying this._

She cuddled him, but as ehe was about to shut her eyes the door opened.

"House keeping. I'm here t-Oh my!" The maid gasped. She threw a hand over her heart.

Saya shot up. The two starred as the tense atmosphere. The maid paled. Saya noticed her exposed breasts. She threw the covers over them and let out a bloodcurdling scream. Humiliation was all over her face. Hagi yawned and sat up. He examined the two women's scarlet faces.

"Good morning, Saya."

"It's not what it looks like!" She screamed. Panic filling her up like air to a balloon. "THERE WAS LITTLE HEAT AND SO WE HAD T- SO COLD SO WE-"

The maid tisked. She held her head down so she won't have to look at the half naked couple. Strands of her brown hair spilled down. She played with her hands. "I'm sorry. I'll come back later." She hurried out. Leaving the two. Hagi got up and started to dress. Saya was attempting to burn a hole into his back.

"You didn't lock the door."

"No." He said as he adjusted his collar. "You didn't"

She blushed harder. She was in such a hurry for her reunion with Hagi she forgot to completely shut and lock the door. She forced herself to look away as Hagi finished dressing. She took the blanket with her and sprinted for the bathroom. A little while later she walked out, fully dressed in her white shirt and black leggings and boots. Hagi had his coat on and was waiting. He give her a soft smile and grabbed the cello cases. Saya took her coat and threw it on. She started to walk out. She glanced back the the unmade bed. Heat creeped up her neck.

_So much for no one finding out._

She sighed and shut the door.

End

**Hi I'm PurpleKillerPanda! I hope you enjoyed reading Blood+ Body Heat! This was just something I wrote up one night out of boredom. This was just a funny what-if story. Saya and Hagi are a couple so why they're entitled to some cuddling. Ha ha. Well I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are respected!**


End file.
